1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of disposable diapers and in particular to the field of anti-rash diapers which provide for the creation of openings in the outer layer to release pent-up heat and to allow air drying and thereby prevent diaper rash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are two prior art diapers in existence. A disposable diaper made out of various plastic compositions and a non-disposable diaper usually made from a soft material such as cotton. Plastic disposable diapers are by far the most widely used in the various civilized countries. Convenience of use and disposal after use are the keynotes for the wide acceptance of such diapers.
The main object of any diaper is, of course, to absorb any liquid waste, such as urine, while retaining a solid excrement within the confines of the diaper. Quite often, fecal excrement includes a combination of both liquid and a solid. In this instance it is still highly desirable to maintain the solid portion thereof within the confines of the diaper while allowing the liquid portion thereof to be absorbed by the diaper.
Without question, the advances in the prior art diapers substantially prevent the seepage of any liquid or solid from the waist and leg openings of the diaper proper. One contributing factor to this accomplishment is the use of a broad band of an elastic material around each of the waist portions and the thigh portions of the diaper. Use of such elastic material ensures an effective seal or air-tight fitting between the child's body and the diaper.
The above-described prior art diapers are, however, not without certain disadvantages. The confinement of the liquid and solid excrement within the air-tight confines of a diaper necessarily exposes the child's skin to strong irritating substances. In the case of urine, the presence of ammonia therein is irritative and, therefore, detrimental to the child's delicate skin. Similarly, the bacteria within the liquid and/or solid waste matter is also detrimental to the child's skin because they further the irritation process. Further, the complete retention of the liquid and the solid substances within the sealed, air-tight confines of the diaper in combination with the pent-up body heat generated by a child, tend to elevate the temperature within the confines of the diaper which predisposes the diaper wastes to become a breeding ground for various bacteria. All these potential factors contribute to what is commonly known as "baby's diaper rash" which, in turn, can cause a mild to very severe dermatitis. The prior art disposable diapers, unfortunately, contribute to, rather than alleviate the occurrence of "baby's diaper rash."
The use of the prior art disposable diapers during periods of time which involve long time periods such as nighttime when the child is sleeping, traveling by automobile or airplane where it is inconvenient to often change a child's diaper, or while a mother is shopping where it is also inconvenient to often change a child's diaper, are all situations which contribute to the development and spread of a diaper rash. The causative factors are essentially the confined bacterial contaminants, the excessive body heat, and the child's mixed chemically-irritative waste products.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a disposable diaper which allows for breathability or the passage of air therethrough in either direction while the diaper is being worn by a child.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable children's diaper which eliminates the problem of a heat buildup within the diaper when being worn by a child over protracted periods of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable children's diaper which retains fluid and solid waste therewithin while allowing for breathability and the prevention of excessive heat buildup while being worn by a child over a reasonably long period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable children's diaper which allows for the tearing open of, the outer layer of the diaper to create openings for allowing air passage while minimizing the leakage of any liquid from therewithin, and which allow for an immediate release of heat without incurring leakage of the baby's waste products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable children's diaper which allows substantial exposure of the absorbing inner layer of fluff material, preferably in selected locations, so as to allow air drying of the fluff material.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the claims appended herewith.